Ban's forbidden love
by Anime shipsAnime romance
Summary: Ban knows he shouldn't. He just can't resist his love for the princess. Lemon in progress. Writing in progress. BanxElizabeth
1. Prolouge

**I don't own Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Harsh language and behaviour**

 **Lemon alert.**

 **** I know Ban and Elaine were together but this is not in the exact setting of the real anime. Forgive me ****

 **Chapter 1**

Ban knew he was in love with her the moment he laid eyes on the sleeping **beauty.** He just didn't know what to do. Sure, he knew the captain was in love with her, so he had to get to her before Meliodas did. That damned Melodias. He just had to go and suck up to the princess. Making her fall in love with him. But not today, not today. _Today,_ he thought, _I will be the one to take the princess's' heart. I will make her fall for me._

"That sounded a lot less selfish before I said it." Ban silently curses.

"Sir Ban," Elizabeth calls out. "Will you make breakfast for the rest of the sins and Hawk? I'm going out to but ingredients."

"Sure thing." Ban dazes off upon hearing the soft voice of the princess.

 **Later that afternoon**

Ban lay down in bed when he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in" Ban tiredly yawns. Who could be at his door, or moreover princesses' door? (he had taken over her room)

"Sir Ban, would you like-" Elizabeth was interrupted.

"Come here at midnight. Captain shouldn't know."

"Sir Ban, I-"

 **Lmao, sorry for the cliffhanger, or what I thought to be a hanger. This is my first fanfic in a while, so excuse my horrible writing skills.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Seven deadly sins. -_-

All characters belong to the show/manga creators

 **A/N: The previous story was me attempting to start off a good story but i suck at writing. SORRY! This is my first fanfic in a while so hang in there.**

 ****king is the seven deadly sins member.** _ **The king**_ **or any other reference to the name king other than something like 'Hey, King' is King arthur. Its confusing**

Camelot

"King Arthur Pendragon requests your presence, Seven deadly Sins." A maid of the castle informs the heroes. "and Princess Elizabeth."

 _What could he possibly want_ _ **me**_ _for? I did nothing to aid the sins in battle…_ Elizabeth loses herself, deep in thought. "Hellooo? Elizabeth? You alive in there?" Ban waves his hand in front of her. "Captain, help. Your girlfriend-"

 _ **SLAM**_

Ban flies to the ground with one swift motion from the Captain.

"She's not my girlfriend. How many times, do I have to fucking explain, Ban, that we are just fellow comrades? Our relationship is about as reliable as yours and Diane's. Since you don't even have one, neither do we." Meliodas lies. His sudden outburst sends Elizabeth back out of thought.

"EW, no, If I had a choice, i'd rather date King." King was asleep, so Diane openly said it.

"Hey, Elizabeth, I hear the king is looking for a bride~" the change of subject also changed the gloomy mood. Giggles fill the room with the two girls daydreaming about being a queen, while heading to Arthur's' room. Meliodas ears begin to grow red, with jealousy. Of course he had feelings for the princess, it was so obvious! He couldn't confess, however, as he believed that Elizabeth was not interested. _She deserves a noble king, one who is filled with pride and wealth. She will be happier with him_ … And with this final thought, he headed to the king's room. The rest of the sins followed.

It was now late at night, and Meliodas lay in bed, awake, thinking about Elizabeth. He thinks about her softd smile, bucksome curves, and sweet scent. He desperately needs her, but how can he get to her, before any other man does? He can already tell, by the King's _body language_ towards Elizabeth that he was getting his flirt on.

"Um- Sir- Sir meliodas? Are you awake?" Soft footsteps enter the room. Hawk had already done his job of tying up the pervert, much to his amusement. " _I guess he is asleep. It was a long day after all."_ Elizabeth too had a long day, so she heads to the bathroom to feel some *cough* self-pleasure. Elizabeth screams in her head as she masturbates. _I better not make any noise or-_

"Hey princess. Watcha doin' there?" A white haired man steps into the moonlight room, putting strong arms around the aroused princess.


End file.
